Esto no es real
by Nocturnals
Summary: "Esto no es real, simplemente no puede serlo" Susurra mientras las manos la tocan. Son muchas, son enormes y luego diminutas, sucias y oscuras aunque no puede verlas, están frías. "Esto no es real, no es real ¡No es real!" Y luego la envuelven, la jalan y un grito se escucha. Luego silencio. Pero tranquilos, esto, no es real. / AU
1. Chapter 1

**Esto no es real.**

* * *

_Naruto no me pertenece._

* * *

**Prólogo.**

* * *

"Esto no es real, simplemente no puede serlo" Susurra mientras las manos la tocan. Son muchas, son enormes y luego diminutas, sucias y oscuras aunque no puede verlas, están frías. "Esto no es real, no es real ¡No es real!"

Y luego la envuelven, la jalan y un grito se escucha. Luego silencio.

Pero tranquilos, esto, no es real.

* * *

— Saben, ayer estaba viendo un documental en uno de esos canales para cultos, sobre el tema de lo paranormal — Dijo Ino, repentinamente, en medio de la pijamada que habían organizado — ¿Saben que decían?

Las demás integrantes del reducido grupo la miraron y se encogieron de hombros, pero la siempre animada TenTen fue la más curiosa y quien preguntó sobre el tema.

—Decían que lo sobrenatural no existe, que es pura interpretación. Si yo creo en fantasmas, entonces veré uno cuando caída un ladrillo en mi techo, pero si creo en los OVNIS será uno para mi. Lógico. ¿No creen?

Temari se unió a la conversación, amoldándose en su puf, hundiéndolo bajo su peso. Realmente todas tenían una posición con respecto al tema de lo paranormal. Era común discutirlo entre adolescentes, es decir, a todos les ha intrigado en algún momento la remota posibilidad de algo más allá de lo visible.

—Es una idiotez, lo paranormal es un invento de gente miedosa o extremadamente religiosa. La ciencia dice que no existe, y si no es comprobable, entonces no hay nada "supernatural". — Temari argumentó.

—Digo lo mismo, la gente ve lo que quiere ver. — Sakura concordó, comiendo palomitas.

—Esas creencias tontas, realmente solo sirven para películas, cosa que nos entretengamos un rato — Afirmo Ino.

—Yo creo que cada uno puede creer en lo que quiera — Hinata expresó — Yo no creo en fantasmas, pero si creo que hay vida más allá de la muerte. Pero no como fantasmas que hacen el mal.

TenTen frunció el cejo. Ella ya había tenido en su vida dos experiencias ligeramente inexplicables, como el balanceo del cuadro de su madre en la pared de su sala, el día que murió, y las flores marchitándose frente a sus ojos en segundos cuando ocurrió el accidente de transito castastrofico que por la impresión del hecho paranormal había perdido.

Sí, ella creía en eso.

—Yo creo que sí existen, que si están ahí. — TenTen afirmó, poniendo la película. — Ya, ríanse si quieren, pero yo los respeto.

Ino se rió, agarrando el control del DVD.

—¿Ah, sí? Veamos de que les sirve el respeto a los idiotas de esta película, que apuesto al final terminan todos muertos.

Las demás rieron quedamente, menos Hinata que la miraba apenada, y TenTen se lanzó al sofá. Al demonio ellas, había que tener cuidado con lo que no se ve. Porque puede que los humanos vivos no vieran más allá, pero los del más allá, si que los ven.

* * *

Me asuste un poquitito mientras escribía esto, nah, me morí de miedo. Aunque no es nada, y el capitulo que sigue tampoco es la gran cosa. Pero entiendan que yo soy asustadiza, no sirvo para nada, y nunca en mi vida vi una película de terror, no las soporto, no puedo verlas sin entrar en pánico. Así que esto es lo mejor que puedo hacer. Igual, gracias por leer, aunque es solo el prólogo.


	2. Capitulo Uno

**Esto no es Real.**

* * *

_Disclaimer: Naruto no es mío._

* * *

**Capitulo uno: Ino.**

* * *

_Sostengo que esto es patético, patético. Seriamente. Esto no merece llamarse terror._

* * *

— Ven, les dije que al final todos se morían, que estupidez — Dijo Ino, frustrada por no haber encontrado una película de terror que la asustara en verdad.

Miró atrás y encontró al resto del grupo, a excepción de Temari, mirándola con pánico como si ella fuera un ente malvado que fuera a matarlas. Asustadas hasta los huesos. Se rió, eran unas bobas ¡Todo era tan falso en la película! La sangre tan aguada, los cortes tan "perfectos" los gritos tan patéticos, sí, todo tan falso que ni miedo daba. A penas un poco de asco, por toda esa sangre falsa y viseras desparramadas.

—Oigan, vayan subiendo que yo voy por la gaseosa y subo.

Ino, dueña de casa y aprovechando que su padre no estaba, había organizado una pequeña pijamada porque simplemente con lo celoso que era su novio, y esté de viaje, prefirió no crear malos entendidos y hacer algo sensillo. De modo que fue a la cocina, escuchando como sus amigas subían las escaleras hasta el piso superior de la casa donde harían tonterías y se divertirían antes de ir a la cama.

—¿Coca-Cola o Sprite? — Murmuró, abriendo la puerta del refrigerador.

Las lucen seguían completamente apagadas, para ver la película, y la única fuente de luz era el refrigerador abierto. La rubía inspecciono los estantes internos hasta encontrar ambas gaseosas y decidió llevarlas a las dos, porque igual luego tendrían que bajar por más y ella estaba muerta de sed. Las sacó, dejando el refrigerador abierto para ver donde las dejaba. Tan rápido como las apoyo en la mesa, deslumbro la llave de la luz y recordándolo cerró la puerta del refigerador pero cuando toco la llave de la luz, presionándola, esta no encendió.

—Maldición, se quemo el puto foco — Masculló, buscando el refigerador de nuevo.

Pero no podía abrir la puerta del mismo. Confusa, buscó de nuevo a tientas, pero está vez segura de que, maldición, era el maldito aparato lo intentó con más fuerza. Pero no cedió. Ino era cabeza dura, y fuerte, así que intentó de nuevo, pero fue en vano. Además, no veía nada en medio de la oscuridad.

Entonces sintió una respiración dentrás de ella, suave y pausada, tranquila.

Sólo podía ser Hinata.

—Oye, Hina, llama a Temari que tal vez estre las dos hagamos que esta cosa funcione.

Se volteo y extendió las manos, buscando a la joven, pero lo que tocó no era nada parecido a una chica. No, en lo absoluto. Era viscoso y frío. Enorme y delgado. Se le cortó la respiración y retrocedió a trompicones. Hizo memoria, tratando de recordar que se suponía que había allí, pero en ese lugar debía estar, más atrás, la puerta de entrada. Nada enorme y baboso. Su corazón se aceleró.

Entonces trató de gritar, pero lo que fuera que tuviera en frente no la dejo. Aparentemente, ella no podía ver nada, pero esa cosa sí. Porque varios flagelos viscosos le rodearon la cara cubriéndole la boca y parte de la nariz. Entonces se dio cuenta que eso, lo que fuese, no era normal. No era ni siquiera humano.

¡No era algo que pudiera existir, como un puto pulpo humanoide!

Los flagelos invisibles a sus ojos la apretaron tanto que juraría que sus ojos se saldrían. Se ahogó con la viscosidad que rodeaba a la criatura. Ácida y amarga, no podía respirar. Entonces más flagelos la rodearon, su torso, sus brazos, sus piernas. Y la levantaron del suelo para azotarla contra la pared.

¿Cómo era posible que sus amigas no oyeran nada?

Oyo un sonido metálico, varios, uno detrás de otro como en una perfecta armonía. Y luego los sintió, pero está vez al unisono, clavándose en sus extremidades. Lloro, mientras una de las viscosidades rodeaba su cuello y ardía.

Como acido inyectado en sus venas, cada gota de sangre que su corazón loco de pánico bombeada ardía como aceite. Y lloro, aprentando los ojos, mientras los flagelos se abrían dentro de sus heridas y presionaban sus muñecas aún más. Ino rogó internamente por piedad-

La cosa respiraba, extasiada con más fuerza. Entonces un penetrante olor llego a ella, y trato de respirar como fuera, porque no tenía más opciones. Iba a desmallarse de asfixia. Sus heridas ardían, quemándola, deshaciendo su piel el hilos de carne ardida, brotando de sus venas como si ella fuera nada más que un trozo de carne. Sus ojos estaban apretados. No veía nada, no había diferencia, pero era instintivo. Chilló de dolor cuando cuchillas en sus vientres su abrieron y lenguas diminutas lamían sus entrañas saboreando un banquete que se pudriría dentro de otras viseras.

Ino pensó que esa cosa quería torturarla antes de comerla, en caso de tener boca.

La criatura la golpeaba incesantemente contra paredes y objetos. Ino trato de pelear, pero cuando se resistía los flagelos la oprimía y las cuchillas se enterraban más profundamente.

Eso era imposible, esas cosas no pasaban. La sangre que brotaba de ella debía ser falsa, liquida, no un poco espesa y cálida como la que goteaba desde sus heridas hasta el suelo de la cocina, coagulada y sucia.

El dolor la consumía, y ahora los flagelos lamían la sangre que se acumulaba en caminos hasta el suelo, donde finalmente la dejó caer casi inerte, incapaz de huir.

Ino pensó que era imposible, irreal. Estaba tendida en un charco de su propia sangre y entrañas en su cocina, con un depredador que no podía ver en la oscuridad, con su corazón luchando por mantenerla con vida y su cerebro en shock. La criatura emitió su primer sonido, un largo chillido agudo y bajo. Quizá relamiéndose antes de cenarla. Ino apretó los ojos cuando las lenguas comenzaron un camino desde sus pies, subiendo hasta sus muslos ensangrentados.

Entonces, cuando pensó que moriría, alguien abrió la puerta de la habitación de arriba.

Ella parpadeo, y en lo que le pareció la más terrible oscuridad antes vivida, con el corazón latiéndole alocado, el pánico rodeándola y las lagrimas acumuladas en sus parpados. Tanteo sus heridas latentes y sangrantes. Pero cuando Sakura prendió la luz de la cocina, como si nada hubiera pasado y la vio en el piso, llorosa no parecía comprender nada.

—¿Ino, pasa algo? — Preguntó preocupada, arrodillándose a su lado.

Ino miró sus muñecas, con marcas rojizas, tanteo el resto de su cuerpo, intacto, y miró a Sakura quien la veía confusa tendida en el impecable pisó de la cocina.

Sin la sangre real, sin la viscosidad, sin nada fuera de lugar.

—Me caí. — Mintió, y se preguntó si habría muerto allí de no ser por Sakura.

Miró sus muñecas inflamadas. Eso, por Dios, no podía ser real. No podía serlo.


End file.
